el imperio galactico
by samuel rodrigo
Summary: han pasado 12.000 años, desde que un cataclismo asolo el planeta natal de la raza pony, obligando a la gran mayoría de estos, escapar hacia otros mundos, los que se quedaron, tuvieron que reconstruir su civilización desde el principio, pero ahora 12.000 años después, el imperio galáctico ha encontrado el planeta y planea apoderarse de el, junto a sus recursos.


**El** **imperio** **galáctico.**

 **Capitulo** **1.**

una nave clase destructor se encontraba en la órbita de un planeta llamada Syon, en el puente de la nave se encontraba el capitán de la nave, quien era un pony terrestre de melena y cola gris, pelaje verde y ojos azules, estaba vestido con el uniforme de capitán imperial, que se encontraba lleno de medallas, su nombre era Pist Shion, este se encontraba mirando por la ventana del puente de la nave, el planeta Syon era la más reciente conquista del imperio galáctico, este era un planeta de temperaturas bastante frías, solo en el ecuador era posible vivir, donde las temperaturas oscilaban entre los 10 y los 15 grados centi-grados y en verano se podían llegar a 25 grados centi-grados, en el resto del planeta la temperatura estaba entre los -10 grados centi-grados hasta los 2 grados centi-grados y eso era en verano, en invierno la máxima temperatura eran -5 grados centi-grados.

Pist miraba el planeta con una sonrisa, la conquista de ese planeta no había tomado mucho tiempo, los ponies que vivían en Syon no tenían apenas tecnología, aunque tenían una que otra nave espacial, pero ninguna de energía atómica como las naves del imperio. Pist continuaba observando el planeta, hasta que uno de los ponies que trabajaban en el puente, le hablo mientras hacia un saludo militar:

-Capitán Shion, una nave de la policía imperial a entrado en el sistema y pide permiso para abordar la nave.

-Permiso concedido, informarle que estaciones la nave en el hangar, que me encontrare con el ahí. Respondió Pist con voz autoritaria.

El pony que le había hablado se alejo de él y volvió a su puesto e informo a la nave policial que podía aterrizar.

Pist abandono el puente cuando la nave se empezó a acercarse dirigió con paso firme al hangar, cuando llego la nave estaba estacionando, noto que era una de esas naves que tenían un motor gravitacional, ese tipo de motores era un prototipo, solo habían 5 naves de ese estilo y todas pertenecían a la policía imperial, de la nave bajo una yegua unicornio con el uniforme de la policía imperial de color marrón, esta se acerco al capitán y dijo con voz dulce pero autoritaria:

-Soy Cloe smitt, mi rango sargento comandante de la policía imperial, tengo ordenes de su alteza, el emperador teridus IV, tiene que dirigirse de inmediato a la gran capital, para ser informado de una misión.

-¿Qué clase de misión?

-El emperador le informara personalmente en su palacio. Respondió la oficial seriamente.

Pist asintió con la cabeza y levanto su pata delantera derecha en un saludo militar, cosa que la pony respondió y subió a su nave y se marcho en ella.

Pist volvió al puente y dio la orden de dirigirse rumbo al planeta capital del imperio, los ponies del puente empezaron a preparar las coordenadas y los motores hiperespaciales mientras se iban alejando del planeta Syon, por que no podían efectuar el salto tan cerca del planeta o de la estrella de la cual orbitaba.

Una vez estuvieron a la suficiente distancia de la estrella, entraron al hiperespacio. El viaje duro unas 3 horas, durante ese tiempo pist se dedico a leer un libro de historia, este contaba la historia del maravilloso imperio que a Pist le enorgullecía formar parte. El imperio galáctico tenía 2500 años de antigüedad su primer emperador fue cercenius I el grande, quien se encargo de los políticos corruptos que asolaban la decadente república galáctica, que había sobrevivido 1540 años antes de que llegara Cercenius y reestructurara todo el sistema de gobierno.

Pist cerró el libro cuando le informaron que ya habían salido del hiperespacio, volvió al puente y se aproximaron a la capital del imperio galáctico, el cual se llamaba mistand, mientras se acercaban al planeta algunos de los tripulantes se emocionaron porque nunca habían visto la capital imperial, este planeta era una planeta totalmente cubierto de metal, debajo de esa capa metálica Vivian treinta mil millones de ponies, todos encargados de una sola función, administrar el imperio.

La nave aterrizo en el puerto espacial del planeta, Pist bajo de la nave y se encontró con un agente de la policía imperial quien le hizo una seña y lo guio hasta el palacio imperial, el único lugar verde del planeta. En el interior del palacio el agente lo guio hasta el comedor del palacio, donde se encontraba el emperador, quien era un unicornio de crin y cola azul algo despeinada, pelaje rojo y ojos verdes, era joven, tenía 22 años, pero su cara era seria y tranquila y aparentaba una edad mucho mayor.

Pist se sentó al frente del emperador quien se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino, un sirviente le sirvió una copa de vino a Pist, pero este la rechazo cordialmente, el emperador se termino su copa y empezó a hablar con una voz cargada de buen humor:

-seguro te preguntaras porque te convoco a esta reunión ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que me lo pregunto, su excelencia. Respondió Pist con voz seria pero amable.

-Tu eres el mejor capitán de la frota imperial, mi padre antes de morir te tenia aprecio y yo conservo ese aprecio, eres un gran pony, a pesar de tu condición de omnívoro. Dijo el emperador mientras un sirviente le servía otra copa de vino.

Pist dejo escapar una mueca, ser omnivoro le había causado ser discriminado cuando se decidió entrar a la armada imperial, aunque los ponys omnívoros no eran tan raros, en los planetas más aislados de la galaxia se encontraban por miles de millones, aunque en el centro de la galaxia era algo muy raro y muchas veces visto con desagrado, por esa razón muchos ponys omnívoros decidían ocultar su condición limándose los colmillos y llevando una dieta vegetariano, pero a Pist no le importaban los prejuicios y comía carne y también verduras.

Mientras Pist pensaba, el emperador volvió a hablar y Pist dejo de pensar para escucharlo:

-Bueno, pero no pensemos en eso, hay cosas más importantes que pensar, como la ubicación del planeta natal de nuestra raza, hace una semana una nave de exploración encontró un planeta dentro de nuestras fronteras, no habían registros en la base de datos de planetas habitados en la galaxia, así que soltaron sondas para que orbitaran el planeta y lo estudiaran.

-Y ¿qué encontraron? Pregunto Pist interesado.

-Que ese planeta estaba habitado por ponies y también por otras especies inteligentes, como grifos, dragones, minotauros y un largo etcétera, también descubrieron que su nivel tecnológico era muy bajo, pre-espacial según me comunicaron los exploradores. Respondió el emperador mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es mi misión? Pregunto Pist.

-Quiero que vayas a ese planeta en calidad de embajador del imperio, también investiga quienes son los gobernantes de ese mundo y trata de lograr que acepten se anexados al imperio, pero no los ataques eso es el último recurso, ahora vete, en tu nave ya se habrá cargado las coordenadas del planeta, dirígete de inmediato hacia el planeta y contacta con la nave exploradora que esta orbitando el planeta. Respondió el emperador con una sonrisa.

Pist hizo un saludo militar y se levanto de la silla, el agente que lo guio hasta el palacio lo acompaño hasta el puerto espacial, donde subió a su nave y se dirigió directo al puente e introdujo en la computadora de la nave las coordenadas del planeta y la nave despego del planeta, cuando la nave se alejo lo suficiente del planeta entro en el hiperespacio rumbo al planeta donde supuestamente comenzó la raza pony.

 **Hola les presento esta nueva historia, una historia de ciencia ficción en la cual me base en la trilogía de la fundación de Isaac asimov, ojala les guste, dejen sus opiniones, sus criticas o lo que sea, nos leemos luego**


End file.
